


The Lies of Honest Men

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Lord of War (2005)
Genre: Consent Play, Denial, Handcuffs, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He keeps telling himself that he doesn't want this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lies of Honest Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VII, for the prompt "handcuffs".

The cuffs dig into his wrists until his fingers are numb and his palms are tingling with a thousand needles and pins. It's not exactly painful, but uncomfortable, a constant reminder that he couldn't get away even if he— that he can't get away. 

He keeps telling himself he doesn't want this. He screws his eyes shut and clenches his hands into fists. He bites his lip bloody so he won't make a sound when Orlov slams into him. He focuses on the sharp bite of the handcuffs, on the way the bed rocks precariously, on a patch of dirt on the ceiling. On anything but the way his hips jerk and want to meet each thrust, how he almost instinctively leans his head back and bares his throat, how his legs refuse to stay still and wrap themselves around Orlov's body on their own volition, bringing them closer together.

He doesn't want this, doesn't want Yuri Orlov, can't allow himself to want him – even if his body clearly does.

Warm lips touch his, and his eyes fly open. 

His first instinct is to push Orlov away, but when he jerks up, the handcuffs only cut deeper into his skin and rattle against the bed frame. The kiss is too soft and too intimate, everything he doesn't want it to be. 

Frustrated and angry and helpless, he kisses back with his tongue and his teeth, viciously drawing blood, trying to turn the kiss into something else. Just another battlefield, another war zone for Orlov to stake his claim on. It's an invitation for Orlov to do what he does best, to come and take and plunder, to make him bleed and counter the violence with some of his own. 

But Orlov's mouth remains gentle, almost tender, tongue curling against his until he's tired of biting it. When he hears himself making a soft sound that could be a moan, he hates Orlov a little more than he already does. Hates himself even more. But he kisses back and closes his eyes and arches into the body above him, and he comes with Yuri's name on his lips.

It occurs to him later, when Orlov takes the handcuffs off with a frown, that he could have broken the kiss at any time just by turning his head away. Absent-mindedly rubbing his bruised wrists, he tells himself he didn't think of it. Just as he tells himself, when he pockets his cuffs and leaves, that he won't be back.

He's never been a convincing liar.

End.


End file.
